Diamond in the Dark
by OUATAddict
Summary: Regina is a courtesan, known to the gentlemen who frequent the club as 'Jewel'. When she is hurt in a fight with a jealous rival, a kind man visiting the club by chance comes to her assistance. He is different from the rest. Can he change Regina's life, or will she be bound by contract she is enslaved to? My first Semi-Modern A/U...Cover image by @simplymaterial
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my lovely readers! This is...something that just popped into my head. Dunno if I will continue with it, I intend to finish Wine &amp; Whiskey before I do more stories. But I started this, and if you like it, i will see what it might turn into. Please R&amp;R, as I have no clue whether to keep this story.**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

She was known as '_Jewel_' to the customers, the gentlemen who frequented club. She was the exotic one, the one they all came to see, but only a very elite few ever got to touch. Her chocolate eyes and dark brown hair with her porcelain skin and ruby lips teased them all to ecstasy. The other girls were jealous, they wanted her luxuries, but would never afford them. They only ever made money from the common men, who either wandered in to the club from the street or sought them out under the shadowed streetlights surrounding the club. Those men paid with anything they had in their pockets at the time, even it meant parting with a heirloom pocket watch. The men Jewel attracted, however, would write cheques, pay in diamonds and send dozens of rose bouquets to her private boudoir for having the luxury of her company. Perhaps it were fate then, that one day, amidst an aggressive argument between one of the girls, the blonde one they called Cindy, and Jewel, that a common gentleman with sparkling blue eyes wandered into the club; and upon seeing Cindy shove Jewel into a mirror, instead of standing by cheering as the other men were, he parted through the crowd to Jewel's aide.

* * *

Jewel felt herself being pulled back to her feet from behind, then turned around to face whomever it was helping her. She could feel the sting and wetness on her back, shards of glass must have pierced her skin when Cindy had pushed her into the mirror. She'd need to fix that before the gentlemen arrived tonight. For now though, she found herself face to face with a blue-eyed common man, dressed unlike the scruffy lads the other girls took in. She smiled. "Thank you."

It wasn't much, but it was something, and the man smiled nervously back at her. "I should hope a gentleman can help a lady in need" he said.

Jewel thought for a moment, then spoke again.

"Well, it seems I am still in need. I need help attending to my cuts from the glass shards, you may have seen them as you helped me up. Would you like to come backstage with me?" She smiled at the gentleman, invitingly. She could see this one was different. She was intrigued, and she wanted to know more.

He nodded slowly before following her back to her boudoir like an obedient puppy.

As Jewel went to her dresser to pull out her tweezers and a bottle of alcohol, she watched the man in her mirror. He paced around before settling down on the edge of her chaise lounge chair, a luxury item given to her by one of her former frequent clients. That poor fool, he had wound up in the asylum down the street, apparently driven mad when he had lost his job. She wasn't sure. But she watched this man now, and he sat there, so polite, waiting for her.

He cleared his throat, striking Jewel's attention.

"Why were you and…Cindy, is it? arguing?" He asked, nervously. He shouldn't ever have even been in the club, but now he was here, and with the wondrous Jewel, he found he had to try make conversation for comfort, if anything.

Jewel turned to him, the alcohol and tweezers in one hand, and strips of cloth in the other. She shrugged.

"Yeah, '_Cindy_'. Though if you really want to know, her name is Ashley. She started an argument because she thinks I stole one of her clients. I can't actually do that, and I wouldn't do that anyway." Jewel explained slowly. "Here, take these" she handed him the alcohol, tweezers and rags.

Then she sat herself down in front of him, her back facing towards him and pulled her long hair away so he could see where the cuts were. Thankfully she hadn't been hurt badly, and there were only a few, so he first used one of the cloths to clean away the dried blood, asking her more questions as he did so.

"And you? I'm guessing 'Jewel' isn't your real name? But I can tell you are not like the other girls. What makes you different?" He asked as he dabbed gently at the cuts.

Jewel smiled, despite the fact the man couldn't see it.

"No. They call me 'Jewel' because I am the Diamond in the Dark. I'm guessing this is your first time here since you don't know the difference. The other girls, the ones like Cindy, and Roux, you would had to have seen Roux on your way into the club, she frequents the street outside…anyway, they provide their 'services' to anyone. Madam doesn't care much for them so long as they make enough to pay their board, she'll provide their bed and meals. But me, the men out there, they all call me the beautiful one. And Madam knows how much I'd be worth to them. So she dictates who sees me. That's why I couldn't possibly have taken a client from Cindy. I've been doing this since I was eighteen, and she has only let six men see me…privately."

She paused, wincing as the man began carefully picking out the tiny shards of glass.

"This might sting a bit", the man said, before placing an alcohol-soaked cloth on the cuts, sending a fiery pain through Jewel's back.

Jewel bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. It really did hurt, and she'd curse Cindy for doing this to her, but when Madam found out she'd send the blonde girl packing anyway. Never mind what the girl had to argue.

"So, mysterious gentleman. I am yet to reveal my true name to you, but I would first like to know who has been kind enough to help this evening", Jewel said, turning her head so she could see the man's face. He met her smile, his eyes shining bright back at her as if somehow she had made those stars that sparkled in his irises.

"Robin. Robin Hood." He said, putting the damp cloth down and holding out his hand. Jewel took it, smiling back at Robin.

"Well then…_Robin_. It's nice to meet you. My name is Regina.", she said, flirting ever so slightly, and allowing Robin to kiss the back of her hand as a gentleman would, she laughed.

"Regina…fit for a queen. You are far too beautiful a woman to be here." Robin said softly. Regina took her hand back, frowning suddenly. Robin was taken aback.

"Have I offended you? Please, I didn't mean so." He begged her as she rose from the floor, taking the tweezers and alcohol bottle back to the dresser.

She kept her face hidden from him, but answered.

"You didn't offend me Robin. It's just…it's just that the other men say the same. They all say it because they want what Madam advertises me for. They're all hopeful." She said, her voice shaky.

Robin took a step forward, and stumbled his words when he spoke again.

"I..I…I n..n..never had any intentions to engage in any of the…'_services_' here. I was dragged here tonight, quite reluctantly as a matter of fact, by an acquaintance of mine, he seems to frequent this place. Favours one of your blonde friends. Forget her name though. But I _strictly_ came here for a pint, then was going home. That was until I saw you being shoved into that mirror."

Regina turned, facing him, a defeated expression on her face.

"Oh. Well…thank you."

Robin smiled. "Perhaps sometime I will be your knight in shining armour Regina. Not everyone sees what I see. Please remember you are worth more than what those filthy lads out there offer."

With that, Robin turned his back on Regina and exited her room, leaving her speechless and wondering at what his words meant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovely readers! Firstly thank you for all the follows, faves and reviews! Mwah! I am hoping I can make this story interesting and get a number of chapters out of it. Also...for the moment I have a bit of writer's block with Wine &amp; Whiskey. Never fear, there is more chapters to come with that, you will get to see Outlaw Baby fluffiness eventually!**_

**_Lastly...I will give a shoutout to anyone who can correctly identify the Storybrooke/Enchanted Forest characters in this story (minus Regina and Robin of course!) C'mon, I wanna see if you've figured out who Madam is (you'll be surprised)_**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_-OUATAddict Xx_**

* * *

"_Jewel!_ Get out here, hurry girl, there's a man here to see you." Madam called from outside Regina's door. She was still wonderstruck at the words Robin had left her with. She sighed, adjusting her bodice and fixed her makeup in the mirror before meeting Madam at the door.

"Coming Mama", Regina replied quietly as she followed Madam down the hall to where her mystery man waited. They passed by Roux, leading an eager-looking man dressed in business attire back to her quarters, and Roux greeted them warmly.

"Mama, I think I'll have a pretty penny for you tonight. Street out there's crawling with these" Roux nodded her head back in the man's direction, and winked at Regina.

"You probably gotta few contenders too, Jewel." She said, and Regina smiled, letting Roux and the man pass before she continued down the hallway.

Madam turned when they reached the end of the corridor, a door to the VIP room separating Regina from whoever waited for her.

"Now Jewel, sweetheart. I know you and Cindy had a tiff earlier. I hope them cuts are covered up nice. And don't worry bout that doe-eyed blonde. She's not kept her board anyhow. This gent's a good'un. Impress him. He's something important. He's promised me a good sum for you, so we don't want to disappoint now do we?" The older woman said, brushing the stray curls away from Regina's face.

Regina took a deep breath. She hated this. The way Madam owned her. The way the men thought they could own her. It had never been her choice to be what she was. But she nodded, smiled weakly back at Madam.

"No, Mama. I won't disappoint."

Madam smiled. "There's a good girl. Now go hook us some diamonds." She said, opening the door and ushering Regina through.

The door slammed shut behind her, and Regina put on the mask of 'Jewel'. Her customer currently sat smoking a cigar with his back to her. Seems as if he was one of _those _types then. She cleared her throat, and he jumped up immediately, turning to see her face. Grey curly hair and beady eyes beamed with desire back at her. Madam really knew how to pick them.

Jewel stepped forward, painting on her sultry face. "I believe you are expecting me", she said, and the gentleman licked his lips in anticipation, nodding silently. She stepped closer still, running her hand up the man's chest, a seductive look in her eyes as she spoke to him. "To whom do I have the pleasure of…_entertaining_…tonight?" Walking a circle around him, she stopped right behind his ear, close enough so he could feel her breath against his neck, and she could smell his rank scent of peppermint and stale cigars.

He was most certainly keen. He cleared his throat, and let out a strong moan as Jewel began to massage his neck from behind.

"_Oohh! _You!…_Oh!_…You can call me…_hmm-mmm_…Mister…._mmm_….Mister Kingsley" he stuttered out as he began feeling the pleasure from the neck massage. Jewel stopped, then wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear.

"And what would _Mr. Kingsley_ like me to do for him?" Damn, Jewel. She hated herself for how good she was at seduction. She supposed that it was that, and her looks that made her Madam's prize.

Kingsley turned to face her then, wearing a smile with all the answers Jewel knew, the ones she hated. She drew him over to the bed, fixing her brown eyes on him, as he followed her entranced. She teased him, slowly undoing the lace ribbon of her bodice, allowing her breasts to spill out as she lay down on the silky sheets. She enticed him, and he threw his trousers to one side, forgotten as he clambered eagerly on top of her. Jewel closed her eyes, moving her head to the side to avoid breathing in his stench.

She let him peel away the rest of her lace lingerie, and forced herself to plant encouraging kisses along the sensitive spot on his neck, sucking on his earlobe, which seemed to give him more pleasure. She indulged him in ecstatic sensations all over his body, tricks she had learned with her prior clients. She let him do as he wanted with her, moving in and out at his own pace till he reached his peak of pleasure. Jewel pretended as she always did, that he was the most wonderful man she'd ever had the pleasure of entertaining. Kingsley was beaming, rather satisfied.

He sniffed then, and went to retrieve his trousers. As he pulled them on, he turned to her, as she sat on the bed, tying up her bodice. "Tell me, _Jewel_, what can a gentleman get should he offer a diamond for the Diamond in the Dark?"

She looked up at him then, in alarm, surprised. She smiled then, feigning flattery. "_Mr Kingsley_! A _charming_ gentleman such as you could afford many things with diamonds." She lowered her eyes then, letting out a small disappointed sigh to make him believe she was upset. "But, they say I am a rare beauty, and it would not be fair to spoil me so with such pretty things." She knew what she was doing now, this was why Madam exploited her to these types of men.

Kingsley frowned, walking over to Jewel and cupping her face with his hands. He was looking at her quite seriously now.

"What if I offered more money? I _want_ you Jewel, and I _must have_ you. Your Madam _shan't_ offer you to no other man." He let go of her chin then, backing away as he went to find his cigars, lighting one.

"Besides," Kingsley continued, "if I _can't_ have you, then this place…you and your _friends_, your _Madam_…you will all rot in a prison together for your sins."

He blew a puff of smoke, his eyes now cold, laughing at Jewel.

Jewel's eyes widened then. Kingsley wasn't just _'someone important_' as Madam had told her. He'd come there intending to arrest Madam and the girls, shutting down the business. Unless she gave in to his desires. Madam had known he'd pay a healthy sum if Jewel pleased him. Perhaps she had really let him see Jewel in hope of avoiding arrest. Jewel avoided letting him see her shock and anger. She'd never been used in such a ghastly way. But here she found she had no choice. Everyone would suffer if she turned Kingsley's offer down.

"Mr Kingsley. I would be a fool not to let you indulge me. _Please_. Have my acceptance, and I will give you everything you so desire." She looked back at him, her eyebrow arched, long strands of her dark hair falling down over her breasts that spilled over the top of her corset. Yes, she knew how she looked at that moment. It was a tactic that she rarely used, but it worked for difficult situations. Kingsley was no exception.

Another puff of smoke from his cigar, and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Then I look forward to our next meeting. _Jewel_." He said, kissing her hand. She feigned a smile back at him, and watched him leave, waiting until the door had closed behind him to let out a cry and the tears fall.

Her thoughts wandered back to what the kind gentleman from earlier, _Robin_, had said to her. She was worth more than what these men would pay for her. She wished for that gentleman, a true and kind man, to show her. A thief to steal the diamond.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my lovely readers/followers! Well...can I just say that the finale was freakin' awesome? Lana never fails to deliver an absolute brilliant performance. Also...no-one played my guessing game of characters :( I have put clues at the bottom of the page. That being said, here is Chapt III. It will start going more in depth in the coming chapters. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Robin had left the club, known as '_The Dark Castle' _behind in its shimmering lights and sounds of drunken laughter. His mind was still thinking about Jewel. No. _Regina_. He wondered how she had gotten caught up in this underworld, convinced she was only worth what the dirty scoundrels would pay for her. He might return if only to see her again, to really talk to her. He had promised to be her knight in shining armour. He'd steal her away if he knew how. It had seemed to Robin in his short conversation with the pretty brunette that Regina didn't want to be a part of the club, but she was a possession.

He wandered for some time along the dark street, paying no mind to the street urchins and ragamuffins that were still about in the late hour. He was trying to think of how he may help Regina, whether it were even possible. Robin wanted her to see that she was so much more than what she had clearly been made to believe. He had only spent that brief amount of time with her, and even after she had explained how she differed from the other girls, Robin had known there were other differences. He wanted to know her story, he just didn't know how to gain her trust.

* * *

Back in her boudoir, Regina sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long curls out. She hadn't let Madam see her after Kingsley had left, instead sneaking from the room back to her quarters as quietly as possible trying to hide her tears. She was still trying to come to terms with what Kingsley had told her. She would be responsible for the consequences the club…and the girls would face if Kingsley couldn't have his way.

She sighed heavily, putting her brush down. If she'd been married before her father died, she never would have been forced into this. It made her wonder sometimes about the other girls who had come to the Dark Castle willingly. No-one ever talked about how they had ended up in the world full of sex, lies and scandal. Each of the girls had their own stories, and Madam was the keeper of them all. Roux was the only other one who knew how Regina had arrived, the tears that had been shed, the deal that was made.

Regina stared at her reflection, remembering the day vividly. The day she had arrived at The Dark Castle was a day she would never forget.

_Six years ago…_

_The carriage pulled up in front of a club known for 'gentlemen's entertainment'. Regina was scared. She wasn't naive, she was old enough to know what that meant. She just didn't know why the carriage she was travelling with her mother in would stop here._

_Her mother got out of the carriage, telling Regina to wait until she returned. Obediently, Regina sat patiently, waiting for her mother's return from whatever business she had down the street. _

_After a short time, the carriage door flung open, and her mother greeted her with a strange face, smiling, but unfamiliar of her. _

_"__Come Regina, there is someone I would like you to meet", she said, taking her daughter's hand to help her from the carriage. _

_Regina took hesitant steps and looked around, up and down the street at where she was. Looking back at her mother, she realised they were still outside The Dark Castle. "Mother, what is place? Are we expecting to meet a little ways down the street?"_

_Her mother smiled again but it was no kind smile. "Oh Regina. You are such a foolish, pretty thing." She tucked a loose strand of hair back behind her daughter's ear, then turned to the woman who had come to greet them._

_"__Regina, this is Madam Azul. She manages the girls at The Dark Castle." Her mother said, looking back to Regina. Regina felt her face pale when the realisation of what her mother was doing set in._

_"Mother! _No_! I will _not_ go! You can't make me! I'd rather be sent to the convent than become someone's…._whore_!" Regina screamed at her mother. Cora sighed, handing over her unruly daughter to the Madam._

_"__Be sure she only has the company of the _right _gentlemen. I expect my share of her earnings as we agreed. And if she's trouble for you…do not hesitate to use strong discipline. She usually obeys after a hard slap." Cora instructed Madam, then turned her back on her daughter._

_Tears running down her face, Regina was held back by one of the burly bartenders, screaming out to her mother, watching her walk away._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Robin had first set foot in the Dark Castle, first set eyes on the beautiful Jewel. He hadn't stopped thinking about her, and now here he was again, sitting at the bar nursing a scotch while his friend had yet again gone off with the blonde of his choice. Robin didn't mind, he preferred being alone to wait for _Regina_ to come to the front of the club.

Will had scoffed at him when he'd asked Robin which girl he wanted that night. "Haven't you heard, Robin? Jewel ain't taking any new fellas. Madam's got her a nice gentleman, she has. 'Sides, you'd never win the Madam's approval, even if you got the heart of the Diamond."

Will's words had stung Robin. Unlike his friend, Robin didn't intend to 'see' Jewel, he wanted to…what exactly? Talk? Buy her a meal? A glass of champagne or wine? He didn't want her 'services', and he didn't expect Madam to allow him to see the Diamond anyway.

"Tell you what, mate. I'll get Scarlet or one of the other girls to get a message to Jewel, eh? You might have a chance if _she_ comes to _you_ then" Will had said before he disappeared behind the curtains with Scarlet. That had been an hour ago.

A soft hand brushed against Robin's shoulder, and he turned his attention to its owner. He smiled.

"Jewel, I…" he managed to say before she stopped him.

"I haven't got much time. The man I am assigned to is waiting for me to return to him. Scarlet told me you were here. Come tomorrow, Robin. I'll have Roux look out for you." The mask of Jewel was on her face, and her words were rushed. Robin could see Regina underneath though. And he also noticed, as she turned away, the ugly bruises she had tried to cover up.

He tugged her arm, trying to get her to come back to him.

"Jewel…don't" Robin begged her, but she let go, ignoring him, disappearing behind the black velvet curtains that lead to her boudoir.

Robin stood silent for a minute before he could collect himself and leave. Whatever had happened in the two weeks since he had met Regina, it had changed her. He stood outside talking to Roux before he went home. The lamp above their heads grew dim, and then the light blew out altogether.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Scarlet is Anastasia. Roux and Cindy y'all should know already. Kingsley (take a guess, its in his name), and Madam Azul (if you speak Spanish, you can figure it out). **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Help my lovely readers! Apologies for not updating sooner, I currently have a lot on my plate in real-life. Now, some of you had a go at guessing the characters SB/EF identities. Well done to Guest who correctly identified Kingsley as Leopold, EvilRegalPanda for identifying Madam 'Mama' as the Blue Fairy, and RowanDarkstar who identified Roux as Red/Ruby. Also, just to make sure everyone knows...Cindy is Ashley/Cinderella (hence why her alias is Cindy). **_

_**This chapter is filled with a bit of drama. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

She returned to Kingsley, as she promised him, the moment Robin left the club. But Jewel felt torn. She desperately had wanted to tell Robin the truth. But she couldn't. Not with Kingsley waiting, not with that scum, who was truly too old for the things he so desired. In her opinion.

She'd known Kingsley was coming tonight, one of the girls, Angel, had been arrested for a theft and when she'd been brought back to the club by the arresting officer she had given Jewel the heads-up that the 'grey-haired rich creep' had been boasting about seeing the Diamond down at the Dark Castle that night. Jewel had never been so grateful for the trouble that Angel got herself into. If the girl hadn't been arrested she wouldn't've had time to prepare herself for the night ahead.

Which brought her to where she was now. She thought she'd been prepared. But Kingsley had wanted things from her that were beyond what she was bound to give. Jewel should have known better and tried to indulge the man more on his fantasies, she should have known that if she failed to please him Kingsley would punish her. She was already hiding the bruises he'd given her from his last visit. Tonight, she screamed. Tonight, furious at her for keeping him waiting all-too-eager, Kingsley had stormed from the room to find her, unbeknown to Jewel. He had seen the exchange between Jewel and another gentleman, who had a familiar face, though Kingsley couldn't quite remember where from.

Jealousy raged through him, and Kingsley returned to the room where he waited for Jewel. She returned to him, moments later, flustered, but smiled at him apologetically.

"Dear Mister Kingsley, I am so sorry for that interruption. It seems one of the girls was misinformed about a client", she said, walking over to him, her hips swaying in the way she knew aroused the dirty sleuth.

Kingsley's lips twitched in agitation. He rose from his chair then, meeting her gaze.

"Do you honestly believe I am that foolish?! _You_ are bound to _me_, Jewel! _Me_! I _saw_ you out in the bar with that gentleman." Kingsley began, aggressively.

Jewel's mouth hung open agape. She tried to think of how to explain her brief encounter with Robin.

Kingsley laughed, cruelly. "What's wrong, Diamond? Cat got your tongue? Who is this man to you?"

Jewel turned from Kingsley, avoiding his face, focusing on the mouse she had spotted sitting in the corner of the room near the red tapestry. She could see it chewing at the frayed edges of the material, and wondered how the creature had got in here in the first place.

"Tha-that man, he's no-one Kingsley. Just a boy with a silly infatuation. I've only met the man once before, but he seems quite taken with me, I don't know why. I don't know what you saw, he was demanding to see me. I sent him away. That was all." Jewel squeezed her eyes shut, praying to whatever God was out there that Kingsley wouldn't hurt her.

He took a sip of his scotch, calmly walked to the door to ensure it was locked, then strode over aggressively to face her again. That was when Kingsley struck her, hard, across her cheek. The tears had welled in her eyes immediately, the pain and burning sensation left by the impact was almost unbearable. Jewel made to back away from him, to get to the door if she could.

Kingsley blocked her exit, seeing what she was thinking.

"You should know better than to tell a man like me a lie, Jewel. Don't you understand, you wretched girl? You are _mine_!" He raged, picking up a still-burning cigar and admiring for a second, before an evil smile crossed his face.

"Perhaps we should let those other men know that?" Kingsley said, giving chase to Jewel around the room as she desperately tried to get away.

He caught her by the arms when she tried to unlock the door again.

Outside, Angel and Scarlet had heard Kingsley's raging words. They worried for Jewel. Never had they had a client so violent. Angel was set on finding the bartender, while Scarlet went to find her regular for help. Running down the hallway, they heard Jewel's blood-curdling scream.

* * *

It pierced through the darkness the moment the lamp above their heads blew out. A hauntingly pained scream from the upper rooms of the Dark Castle. Roux turned her attention to Robin, who had already started walking home.

"Hey! Hey, come back! Robin!" She called out to him. It felt odd addressing him by his name. Roux never took time to learn the names of clients. Not that Robin was one, but he had talked to her nonetheless, and anyone who had seen them would most likely have thought the latter.

He turned around, his scarf blowing backwards in the gentle breeze.

"Roux, I'm very sorry. But I told you. I see you as a friend. I would prefer if you respected that." Robin stated. Roux frowned at him, walking up to meet him with a worried look on her face.

"I wasn't calling you back for that. 'Sides I don't steal from my DC sisters. Did you hear that scream?" Roux said, taking Robin's hand and practically dragging him back towards the club with her.

"Uh…yes, yes I did hear it. Why? Why are you taking me back to the club?" Robin said, rushing the words as they entered into the bar.

Roux turned to him, her face serious. "It came from the Red Room. Jewel was in there."

Her words felt like a steam train had crashed into him. Robin felt his heart stop, somewhere after leaping to his throat and making his stomach drop. Kingsley had done something to Jewel. To_ Regina_.

* * *

Jewel screamed loudly as the pain seared through her skin. She would have rather Kingsley hit her again. But he'd grabbed her, and as he had torn away the robe she'd been wearing, he'd used the burning cigar to brand the inside of her thigh and again on her breast. She could feel the pain all through her body.

Kingsley laughed, shoving her onto the bed. "There. You're only desirable to _me_ now."

He was in the process of removing his trousers when the door burst open, a large bartender and what looked to be a concerned regular of one of the other girls entering the room.

"What exactly is going on 'ere?" The lad demanded of Kingsley, as the bartender made his way over to Jewel with her silk robe to cover herself.

Kingsley smiled. "Nothing I'm sure you haven't done with your girl, young lad. Now get out!" He replied aggressively.

Two of the girls came in then, eyeing off the violent man. "He doesn't leave until you hand over Jewel, you piece of…"

Jewel spoke up then, staying close to the bartender who had positioned himself between where Kingsley now stood and where Jewel remained seated on the bed.

"Angel, please. Scarlet can you please take this gentleman from the room. Mr Kingsley is right. The man has no right to be here. As Claude is here, I can handle the situation myself thank you." She winced a little as she moved to stand and walk over to the girls, with Claude following closely behind to keep Kingsley at bay.

Scarlet took the hand of the man who had helped Claude break down the door. "Come, Will. Perhaps it would be better to leave this to be sorted."

They left hesitantly, Scarlet giving Jewel the once over, noting her injuries before turning to leave. Angel opened her mouth to say something again, though Jewel hushed her.

"Angel…" Jewel started to say, before Kingsley strode over to Claude.

"_Where_ are you taking her? I paid a good sum for my night with this Diamond and I expect to get what I want!" Kingsley yelled at the bartender. Claude shoved the man aside, ushering Jewel and Angel out the door before the older man could get violent again.

As the two women disappeared down the corridor to Jewel's private chamber, Claude turned back to haul Kingsley out of the club. Kingsley's face was red with rage as Claude dragged him by his shirt past the bar, throwing him out onto the street.

Watching the scene from his seat next to Roux at the bar, Robin prayed silently that when he next saw Jewel, she would be okay.

* * *

_**A/N: So...who wants to take a guess at who 'Angel' is? Also, Claude is not a SB character, but he was in the Enchanted Forest. I didn't change his name as he was only a minor character associated with Regina.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my lovelies! Apologies for the long absence...I have been away from the world of WiFi and Internet for awhile with my job and other things. But here is a new chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it. To those of you who had a guess at who Angel is- indeed, she is Emma. I have introduced yet another character in this chapter, but you guys won't need to guess at him.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Madam made her way angrily through the club, a smartly-dressed gentleman following quickly behind at her heels. She had not been informed that the precious Jewel, the club's Diamond, had been attacked by Mr. Kingsley. She was furious now, charging down the corridor to Jewel's quarters, after being called into the office by none other than the club owner, a mysterious man known as The Dealer.

"Tell me Madam Azul, why is it I am hearing stories throughout my club that the star Diamond will not be available tonight?" He said, seated at his desk in the shadows.

Madam stood nervously opposite him, fidgeting with her thumbs.

"I am unaware of what you are referring to, Sir. Of course she's available. Jewel was with her contracted gent not less than half an hour ago. I saw him into the Red Room to meet her. " She said, with a tone of annoyance.

The Dealer's face appeared from the shadows then, as he leaned forward across the desk to look at Madam Azul with demonic eyes.

"Then why do I hear she was attacked by a gent and her injuries have ruined her? Tell me our precious Jewel has not become worthless to me?" He sneered at Madam.

Madam backed away, slowly, rage gathering in her. How dare The Dealer intimidate her when she had no knowledge such thing?

"Sir, if you accompany me to Jewel's chambers, I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this matter. She will appear in the club act if not tonight, certainly tomorrow. I will make that a certainty." Madam Azul offered, turning her back on her superior and exiting his office.

Madam hadn't waited to see if The Dealer followed her. She knew he would, and that was how they had both stormed through the club to Jewel's quarters. Madam didn't care whether Jewel had been beaten, hurt or tortured. Kingsley would have them all if their Diamond did not abide her contract. The Dealer, who stood behind Madam as she barged her way into Jewel's bedchamber, on the other hand, had a different agenda. Having made the deal with the girl's mother in the first place, if Jewel had been ruined in anyway by some vile man Madam had made her sign a contract with, The Dealer would unleash a punishment on Kingsley and Madam Azul far worse than any prison sentence Kingsley threatened. Unbeknownst to Madam, The Dealer was more than the club owner. He was a mafia boss.

* * *

Still wearing the mask of Jewel, Regina sat nursing the burning welts Kingsley had branded onto her, tears stinging her eyes when Angel let Scarlet and Roux into the room and they saw the extent of what the man had done.

"Jewel, hun, you need those seen to. You know if Madam finds out…and she will…you'll be in trouble. The stage girls are still expecting you out there tonight too…" Roux said, approaching her friend gently, dabbing Jewel's cheeks where her mascara had run with a silk handkerchief.

Whilst Angel and Scarlet sat next to her on the bed, Regina contemplated Roux's advice. If she had to leave the club to see the doctor…could she run?

Scarlet spoke up then. "Jewel, that man, Robin. He... " Scarlet was cut off when Jewel's door burst open with a very angry-faced Madam Azul, followed by a shady-looking gentleman that only Jewel had met before.

Madam marched over to the girls, pushing aside Angel.

"Outta my way Angel! Let me see her!" she barked, and the three other girls scattered from the room.

Jewel automatically brought her robe tighter around herself. She hated The Dealer, there was something about him, the way he looked at her, that made her feel utterly exposed, no matter how much she covered up.

"Madam" Jewel addressed, her chin in the air, trying to mask her emotions.

"Jewel, why have I been informed of rumours you won't be on stage tonight? Why was Mr Kingsley thrown out of the club? You are on a contract!" Madam Azul accused.

Jewel pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing at both Madam and The Dealer. She let her robe fall to the ground then, exposing her body in its lace garments, and when she spread her legs to show the burn Kingsley had put on her inner thigh and pulled down her corset to show the one on her breast, Madam's eyes grew wide with rage.

"Madam, do you think that being branded is appropriate for this arrangement? Because I don't. I cannot appear with the stage girls tonight, I need these burns seen to. As for Mr Kingsley…he was removed by Claude, as his violence and assault was not welcome in the club. I am sure The Dealer can reiterate those rules, can't you Sir,?" Jewel threw a small smile at the man as she addressed him.

Madam turned to the man behind her, waiting for his response.

"I don't care what contract you have her on Madam. You tell your 'Mister Kingsley' that if he wishes to see the Diamond again, I suggest he reconsider who he leaves his mark on in future." The Dealer said, somewhat aggressively.

Madam huffed in annoyance, then turned back to Jewel.

"You cover those marks with the makeup you have and get out on the stage. You don't need a doctor." Madam snapped, then stormed out of the room, leaving Jewel alone with the Dealer.

He smiled at her warily, beady eyes giving her a once over when Jewel covered herself back up.

"I want you to be on your best performance Jewel. I'll see to getting you a doctor. Those burns will scar and no one will want to see that." He said, coolly before turning to exit the room.

Jewel watched the man walk with his cane up the corridor before closing her door behind him. She returned to her dresser where she sat brushing her hair to rearrange it for her stage appearance. She would rather just be Regina tonight.

* * *

Robin shadowed Kingsley down the street until the man's vehicle had disappeared from sight. He needed to think of a way to get Regina out of the Dark Castle. Her contract be damned, Robin was determined to save the girl known as Jewel from any more horrors. No man, and certainly not Kingsley, would ever hurt her again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovelies! Here is the all-important Chapter 6! Robin to the rescue! I will be updating a little less frequently after this due to work etc, but rest assured...I will be posting more chapters on what's to follow after the big question ;)**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

She appeared beside the stage girls, a trio known as the Queens of Darkness. They only danced and sang for the club, unlike Regina and the other girls, they were not owned by anybody. Sometimes Regina resented them, how lucky they were to be free, but it was only at her lowest moments, like tonight when she felt that way. The blonde dancer, Mal, had been Regina's friend before.

Before the club. Before Kingsley. _Before_….no, she wouldn't think about such sadness. Mal had never told her how _she'd_ ended up at the Dark Castle, but she had been shocked to find Regina there when she'd arrived four years ago. She'd said Cora had announced to society that Regina had died, just two months after a wedding abroad. It made Regina's blood boil.

How low her mother would go just to have herself rise. She'd found out she had an elder half-sister not long after she had come to the Dark Castle. According to the Dealer, Cora had given the girl away, out of shame, to be raised in a nunnery, and seized her chance to gain her place in high society when she met Regina's father. Regina considered her sister lucky. At least life in a nunnery was better than exploitation by her mother.

Mal blinked at Regina, seeing through Jewel's mask.

"Honey, you are not okay." She eyed her friend, seeing the raw burn marks that had been poorly covered with makeup and her costume.

Regina hid her face with her hands, the tears welling in her eyes as Mal took her in her arms.

"No…I'm not" she said, barely a whisper in response.

Mal pulled away from their hug, a comforting hand patting Regina's arm.

"Listen, I can handle Madam Azul and The Dealer for you. Go back to your room. Get some rest. And if Azul isn't getting you a doc for those burns I'm seeing under that makeup, then I'm bringing one back with me tomorrow."

Regina smiled weakly back at her friend.

"Thankyou, Mal."

They parted ways after that, Mal joining the other two women on the stage, and as Regina returned to her boudoir she could hear the wolf-whistles from the lads in the audience when her friend began to dance to the sultry music being played. It made her smile, knowing her friend would unleash the Dragon to protect her.

She slept poorly that night though, tossing and turning, feeling the painful burns each time her raw skin rubbed against her satin sheets. Wide awake, she prayed somehow, one day, she'd fly away. Escape from the cage the club was to her.

* * *

Robin waited two nights after the incident with Kingsley before returning to the Dark Castle. He had a plan, and with some help from Will and his other buddies, he was determined that tonight was the night he would steal the Diamond from its case.

He sent Will ahead, telling him to scout the club for any sign of Madam Azul or Kingsley. He didn't care about The Dealer. All of them be damned, Jewel would be free. Robin caught Roux loitering under the dim light of the back alleyway, and discreetly sidled on up to her.

"What's a gentleman have to do for the attentions of a lovely lady like you?" Robin said to her, wary of another man watching Roux from the door. Roux turned her attention Robin, a confused expression on her face. Robin offered her his hand, and a discreet shift of his eye to their watcher, telling Roux he wanted to talk but they had company.

"Well, Sir. Depends what kind of _attentions_ you are looking for." Roux replied, flirtatiously, walking away from their mysterious companion.

As they came into the glittering lights at the entrance of the club, Robin leaned his head in close to Roux's, whispering. "Is he still there?"

Roux glanced over her shoulder, looking out the corner of her eye. "No. Robin, what's going on?" She said, more seriously now, seeing some kind of madness in Robin's eyes.

Robin stood back from her, stopping dead in front of the doors to the Dark Castle. "Can I trust you, Roux?"

When she nodded, he handed her a piece of paper with instructions. After she left him outside, Robin waited, listening for his signal.

It didn't take long. He could hear Madam Azul bellowing at poor Will from the street.

"And if you think you're welcome back in my establishment, think again!" the woman snapped as she shoved the rapscallion out the door.

Will grinned cheekily before running off to find Robin in the shadows. He'd stolen an array of clothing items belonging to the wealthy gentlemen that were currently being indulged by the other ladies.

"'Ere, put these on. An' hurry up. Bit 'o spit on yer boots to make 'em shine like a proper gent. Scarlet and Roux also gave me this-" Will pulled out a wad of cash to give to Robin, "they said yer need it to pass Madam. It's all they've got to help yer. Jewel don't see nobody unless Madam approves. Scarlet also said Jewel hasn't spoken to anyone, except the dancer girl since two nights ago. Roux thinks The Dealer has something to do with it."

Robin had slipped the fancy clothes on by now, shoving the cash in a pocket. He placed a firm hand on Will's shoulder.

"Thankyou Will."

Robin entered the club, leaving behind his friend and poor status. This time, with a flash of cash to Madam Azul, the 'Duke of Locksley' was led straight to the Diamond.

* * *

Mal had noticed some of Madam's girls were more active in the bar that night. It wasn't overly unusual for them to be there, but there was something that seemed off. She saw the tall, leggy one, Roux, come strutting through the front door from the street, and not long after there was a commotion behind the curtains and Madam was shoving a man out the door whilst she berated him for something.

Mal retired from the stage to go to her dresser, only to find Roux waiting for her.

"Roux! What brings you to stage area?"

Roux smiled, leaning down so she could tell Mal her secret without anyone else eavesdropping.

"Madam's bringing in a nice fella for Jewel tonight."

Mal was horrified. "Why would Madam do that?! Reg- _Jewel_ won't even _speak_ to you girls! Why would she agree to a new contract? That's absurd!" Mal cried out. She was so wound up by the idea, she had nearly spilled her friend's true identity.

Roux shushed her, trying to get the dancer to calm down and keep their conversation quiet.

"_Mal_! Calm down. Jewel knows who the man is. When she sees him, she'll agree, it's for the better. Trust me."

Mal sat staring at the brunette in disbelief.

"What could possibly make you say that, _tramp_? What makes you think it's '_for the better_'?" Mal snapped. She didn't mean her nasty tone, but the fact was, as Regina, 'Jewel' was her best friend, and she was very unforgiving to what had been done to her. Nothing could possibly make that 'better'.

Roux winced, sensing the blonde's hostility.

"Mal, I'm sorry. But _please_, trust me. The man Jewel is being set up with tonight…he...he's breaking her out of here." Roux said gently.

Mal's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Roux nodded, and left Mal to process the news.

Someone cared. A gentleman truly cared about Regina. She smiled to herself. Maybe knights did exist after all.

* * *

She was surprised when Madam Azul flew open her door without so much as a knock. "Jewel…_darling_. I have a new gentleman to see you."

Madam said, a false sense of care in her tone.

"Mama, you know I'm not seeing anyone. Mister Kingsley _won't_ allow it, and I simply _refuse_ to. And if you have a problem with that…." Jewel's eyes snapped to attention when she noticed the gentleman who followed Madam Azul into the room.

Madam eyed Jewel in warning.

"Jewel, the _Duke_ here is in town for only a short time. He wishes to be indulged by what the Dark Castle has to offer. I will _not_ have you refuse." Madam scowled at the young brunette, embarrassed that the courtesan had hide enough to speak against her in front of a well-paying customer.

Jewel sighed in surrender. "Very well then. I shan't disappoint you, _dear_ Duke." she said with a half smile.

Madam smiled then, happy for Jewel's cooperation.

"There's a good girl." She turned to Robin then, pausing at the door before she exited. "I _do_ hope you enjoy your time here, Duke."

The door closed and the mask of Jewel dropped. Regina now stood before Robin with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What are you doing here? Why does Madam think you're a _Duke_?!" she cried out.

Robin stepped forward, offering her his hand.

"Because I'm a thief, come to steal the Diamond", he replied softly, gazing into her eyes.

For a second, Regina forgot how to breathe. What did this man just say? What did it mean?

She shook her head, trying to clear and process the words and her thoughts.

"Wha…what do you mean? Robin?"

Robin smiled, leading her over to the chaise lounge, sitting down beside her. It reminded him of the night they first met, those few weeks ago.

"Regina. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The moment I met you, I knew when I looked into those exquisite eyes of yours that you were different. You don't belong here. You don't deserve to be burned, battered and taunted by the filth that think they own you. I saw what Kingsley did to you, and I don't ever want you to suffer that again. Not from him, not from anyone. I don't care about any contracts that your Madam may have had you sign, or the punishment that I may face from the man the other girls call The Dealer. I want you safe."

Robin paused, watching as tears streamed down Regina's face.

He wiped them away from her cheeks gently, a soft smile forming on his face.

"Regina, Diamond of the Dark, the precious Jewel. Would you allow a common man to steal you away from this?"

Regina's huge smile through her tears, a breath of relief, the way she pulled him in, willingly, and kissed Robin with much passion answered his question.

"Definitely."


	7. Secrets Can Be Deadly, Mal

_**Hello to all my lovely readers and followers! Apologies for the loooooong delay in updates. Life has been incredibly busy, and extremely stressful. So, what about the new Season 5 eh? I nearly died with all the OutlawQueen feels from that second episode. Luckily I didn't, and I have been able to give you the new chapter of Diamond in the Dark.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Mal had packed up her belongings and was seated at the bar with Roux when she noticed Madam Azul enter the main club from the back area, a pleased smile on her face. She nudged Roux for her attention, and the brunette looked over to where Mal had directed her view.

"Think that smile has something to do with the man seeing Jewel?" Mal asked, watching Madam round up some of her girls for the gentlemen waiting in the back.

Roux smirked, knowingly. "When have you ever seen her smile without a pretty penny in her pocket?"

Mal nodded, "True. Well…if it is alright by you, I better head home. I have a little lady waiting on me for her to tuck her in, and I need to catch some sleep before tomorrow's big performance. You know about that right? The Dealer is entertaining his wife's father?"

Roux blinked, a little taken aback.

"Madam hasn't told us anything. I suppose we will know if there is an entourage and lots of suits to take care of. That's what usually happens when The Dealer does business here."

She took a sip of her drink, and swallowed it down before Mal gathered her bag and coat to leave.

"You didn't tell me you had a kid. Does Jewel know?" Roux said softly.

Mal threw a look, tight-lipped as she turned towards to bar exit.

"Jewel knows all my secrets." With that, she left.

Roux shrugged. Mal was a mysterious person really. Much like Jewel. She waited awhile by the bar before she saw Robin finally emerge from behind the curtains. She made a quick bee-line for him, linking her arm through his and leading him outside to the lamp she normally hung around. She could see Jewel looking down from the window in the Red Room, trying to glimpse where Robin had gone.

Roux gave a wave to her, signalling that he was safe. He had fooled Madam, he would be back.

* * *

Roux was bubbling with excitement the next time she saw Jewel. Robin had told her the rest of the plan after what he and Jewel had talked about in her boudoir. She couldn't tell Jewel, but she needed to tell someone. Scarlet probably already knew from Will, she considered Angel…but then if Angel got herself in trouble she could give the secret up to Kingsley, spoiling Jewel's escape. Mal. She'd tell Mal, the blonde dancer wouldn't tell anyone, she cared about Jewel enough to be trusted with Robin's secret plan.

She waited by the back entrance where Mal usually entered at four o'clock. Mal never came, and when Roux went to talk to Jewel, she had vanished too. Roux turned her attention to the voice of Madam Azul carrying down the corridor. Thankfully, Jewel was with her, and trailing behind them were two girls Roux hadn't met before. One stood shorter than Jewel, but her alabaster skin and ebony hair made her look like a china doll. That would become her name here. The second girl, slightly taller than the China Doll, was somewhat plain-looking to Roux. She seemed bewildered, wide-eyed at the decor of the rooms behind the main bar. She also appeared fatigued, and Roux gave a smirk to Jewel, knowing that this girl had been lured by Madam with the promise of a bed and a pillow to rest her weary head.

Madam looked up when she saw Roux waiting outside Jewel's quarters.

"Ahh, Roux. Just the girl I needed to see. These two girls have just arrived. Now, you know the rules. You girls can introduce yourselves as you please. I want you to take this sweetpea,' Madam said, gently pulling the tired girl in front of her, 'under your wing. Show her the rest of the place. She'll be with us for a while."

Roux nodded, gesturing to the girl to come with her. She glanced at Jewel as she turned back down the corridor, letting Jewel know that she would be back to talk.

Madam turned back to Jewel, looking at her more seriously.

"Jewel, dear, The Dealer has forced me to take on more elite customers. So, I want you to teach…_this pretty face_...everything you know about the wealthy lads. You two will now be the top earners. And she will have to have your second room until hers is ready. I do hope you understand." Madam's stern look turned more sincere as she patted Jewel's hand between her own.

Jewel smiled falsely at Madam. She couldn't wait for Robin's return. The arrival of this new girl would be another thing that would help her freedom.

"Of course Mama."

She turned to the younger girl, leaving Madam to return to her place out the front of the club. Giving the girl a once over with her eyes, Jewel turned on her heel and walked off towards the Red Room. She heard the girl's footsteps following behind her, and stopped abruptly when the girl spoke.

"Why does she call you Jewel? Why did you call her Mama? Where did the other girl get taken?"

The girl took a pause of breath when she realised Jewel was staring at her. Shaking her head in realisation she continued.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I haven't even told you my name. It's…"

Jewel gestured with her hand, and cut off her sentence.

"Let me stop you there. No-one shares their real name with each other here. We address each other by our aliases. You will be known as China Doll. You seem to suit that description. You address me as Jewel, and only that. When you have a gentleman you are accompanying, you address him always as Mister or Sir, unless he has another title. Madam is addressed as Mama only by the girls with longest service here. You will call her Madam until she tells you otherwise. I don't know what contract she has you on, but I am on a dictated clientele contract. For you, your services will be different, you will be open for the men she doesn't approve for me, but are too wealthy to waste on one of the other girls."

Jewel said sternly. She felt bad, but she needed the girl to know that she was her superior.

With a stunned look on her face, the girl- now known as China Doll, closed her mouth. She followed Jewel silently into the Red Room and over to the wardrobe where Jewel proceeded to pick out items that the girl could have until Madam had her own outfits made. Admiring what Jewel had laid out for her, China Doll spoke again.

"I'm sorry Madam is making you share. I didn't know she needed another room for both of us."

Jewel turned to her, questioningly.

"What made you come here? A lot of us have bad pasts, we're all a bit of a mystery. You're different. You don't seem like the type of girl to get to…this."

China smiled, a bittersweet expression on her face, and sighed.

"I ran away from my father. I didn't want to be associated with a man so…sick…as him. I ran into the other girl, I thought she was homeless, so I brought her here intending to buy her a meal. Madam offered us a deal to stay."

Jewel nodded.

"Well. I don't know about your father, but you'd best get used to what the gentlemen around here ask. And be wary of some. I have been abused many times. If ever you need help, talk to Angel. She's a tough girl, tends to get herself in trouble a lot, but she'll teach you how to fight. Now, I have to go. These are your temporary clothes. I suspect Madam will have you in new costumes as soon as you start bringing in the clients. Your room for now is the Lotus Room. Do not enter my main chambers unless I invite you."

* * *

She left the room and met Roux outside Mal's dressing room.

"I have a suspicion there is more to these new girls than either of them is letting on." She spoke softly, trying to keep their conversation from being heard by the other dancers around Mal's room.

Roux nodded in agreement. "Well, there's probably more to that China Doll Girl you have to look after. Turns out my girl is actually just an opium addict. I gave her the alias of 'Poppy'."

The two women giggled at Roux's little joke.

Jewel looked at Roux seriously then.

"Roux, what's going on? If this is about Robin, he isn't planning to return just yet. He said he wants to create the illusion he travels. He has promised to come back…" Jewel stated.

Roux took her friend's hands between her own, looking back at her sadly.

"Mal never came in for work today."

* * *

_**A/N: So I know Robin did not appear in this chapter...but never fear, there is a reason, and you will find out in the next chapter!**_


	8. Malice and Malise

_**Hello my lovely readers! Chapters 8 and 9 are here! I had a bit of trouble deciding between two storylines with Mal, and I ended up going with this one. Stick with me, it will become relevant! Love you all and happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

As soon as the words hit Jewel, the mask fell and she became Regina, the woman whose best friend was apparently missing. She thought about Mal's little girl, and hoped to all heavens that nothing had happened to her. Prayed that it wasn't something to be so worried about. It was unlike Mal to miss work, even if her daughter was sick. She always made sure the babysitter was paid and there was enough leftover for food and rent, that was why she danced in the evenings.

"I have to go Roux, I can't stay here thinking the worst. I need to know if she's okay. There's a lot you don't know about Mal."

Roux frowned with concern at her friend. Whatever Jewel planned, it wouldn't be easy allowing her out of the club.

"Jewel, you know that means going over Mama's head right? To The Dealer? She'll make it hell for you if you defy her." Roux said, reaching over to pat Jewel's arm comfortingly.

"Look, I know Mal knows you better, and you two seem to know each other from before The Dark Castle. She told me she has a child. Maybe the kid's sick? Mal might just be being a mom tonight? I don't want to think the worst either Jewel, but i don't want anything to happen to you either."

Jewel nodded stiffly, a fake smile to her friend, to convince her that, of course, she must be right. As soon as Roux left to tend to a client, Jewel hurried to The Dealer's office.

She burst through the door without knocking, thanking the heavens he was not in the company of his wife or any of his mafia men.

"Malise. The blonde dancer. Where is she?" Jewel demanded, slamming her hands on the desk. The Dealer arched his eyebrows at her, surprised by her outburst.

"Don't know what you're talking about dearie, but I assure you, I had nothing to do with it. Malise is one of my best employees, I wouldn't do anything to harm her. You better try throwing your accusations elsewhere before you come to me. Tell me, what is it you really want?" The Dealer responded, questioning Jewel's true motive for her outburst.

She huffed, her shoulders sagging, then plopped herself down on the chair opposite his desk.

"I need to leave the club. Just to see if she is okay. Madam Azul can't know where or why I've gone. If I go, I promise to be back within the hour."

The Dealer looked at her quizzically. "Why are you so concerned for the dancer?"

Jewel remained silent, hoping the man would just grant her her request and dismiss her reasons.

"Well then dearie, I suppose you can wander off for a short while. But, I will have one of my men go with you. I've heard Kingsley is about tonight. Can't have anything happen to our Diamond, can we?"

The Dealer shot a flat smile at Jewel. She knew what he meant. She was grateful for his secondary agenda for once.

"Of course not. Thank you Sir." Jewel replied, and rose from her chair to leave.

The Dealer cleared his throat just as she got to the door.

"And Jewel…be sure I have no more of these unannounced visits. You have privileges dearie, but I'm not always so lenient with my time. Have my man report back to me with anything you find."

Nodding in agreement, Jewel slipped quickly out of The Dealer's office. She let out a breath, taking in the reality of what had been granted to her.

* * *

Becoming Regina, she slipped from the The Dark Castle with her bodyguard in tow, walking at a fast pace in the direction of Mal's apartment. She looked around for the little pub next door to the building, 'The Dragon's Keep', then crossed the road when she recognised which apartment was her friend's.

At the bottom of the stairs, she turned to the bodyguard, instructing him to wait there. As she climbed, she hoped she wasn't walking into something horrific.

"Mal!" Regina banged on the door, urgently wanting Mal to answer. "Malise! Open up!" She banged again, worried.

The door opened, and Mal stood in front of Regina with a tear-streaked face, hugging her arms around herself. She sniffed, and looked at Regina, trying to wipe away stray tears with her sleeve.

"He took Lily" Mal managed to choke out, and more tears spilled from her eyes as Regina wrapped her arms around her friend.

She walked her friend inside to her living room, where the little girl's toys were still strewn over the floor. Regina guided Mal down onto the sofa, grabbing a box of tissues and sat down beside her.

"Mal, honey what happened?" Regina used a tissue and dabbed at Mal's cheeks, drying her eyes.

"I took her to the park this afternoon. I turned for a moment to get her a handkerchief. And when I turned back…" Mal started crying again.

Regina got up and fetched a glass of water. Gods, she couldn't imagine what Mal was going through. What kind of twisted criminal would kidnap a four-year-old?

Passing the water over to the grieving woman, Mal took several deep gulps before she was settled enough to keep recounting the story to Regina.

"A man snatched her. I saw him get into a vehicle but couldn't stop him. I've already called the sitter and her father. He can't fly down until tomorrow. And The Dealer can go stick it for all I care. I just want my daughter back."

Mal wiped her eyes, blinking at Regina.

"Kingsley patrols these areas. He knows I work at The Dark Castle. I know it wasn't him, but do you think someone else could be doing his dirty work?"

Regina was furious. If Kingsley had been the one to kidnap Malise's little girl, she wouldn't even bother getting help from The Dealer. She'd end the man herself the next time he was allowed back to her Red Room. Lily was an innocent child, and to do this to Mal in order to punish Regina was inconceivable.

"Mal...Malise, listen to me. If Kingsley was the one who took Lily, we'll get her back okay? We'll find your little girl no matter who took her. I have one of The Dealer's men right outside, and all he has to do is send word and Kingsley will have a bounty on his head. Lily will be alright. Promise." Regina said, trying to soothe her friend.

"She's four years old Regina!" Mal cried out.

Regina sighed.

"I know Mal. But she has the best mother in the world, you know you have raised her well. If Kingsley is behind this, he just wants to scare you." She said gently.

Mal wiped her eyes again, and looked at Regina.

"What about Madam Azul?"

Regina couldn't answer that. She could only meet the shock in her friend's eyes realising that the possibility of Madam Azul being behind Lily's kidnapping was indeed very real.


	9. Mal's Secret

**_Chapter 9 brings some background to Mal and how she came to The Dark Castle...meanwhile what will Robin, 'Duke of Locksley' find when he returns to his Jewel?_**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_-OUATAddict Xx_**

* * *

_Five years ago…_

_Cora Mills had heard the whispers amongst the society about her daughter's friend, Malise. She was glad she had sent Regina away the year prior, heaven forbid what Malise's influence could have had on her behaviour. Rumours swirled about how the blonde girl had fallen from grace, how she had let a man into her bedchambers having only met him that same night at the society ball. How the girl was paying the consequences, expectant and cut-off from her fortune._

_Cora did not expect to answer a knock on her door on a cold winter's night to find Malise, newborn babe in arms, pleading for her help. No-one had seen Malise since she had been disgraced._

_"What do you want Malise? Cora said, cooly. She didn't want the girl on her doorstep either, should anyone see them talking Cora would be shamed too._

_"I'm sorry Cora. I…I didn't know who else I could turn to. I…I hoped you could help me." Malise said, nervously, rocking her baby gently as she looked hopefully at Cora._

_Cora eyed the blonde suspiciously. "How can I help you, girl? Look at yourself, fallen from grace with a babe in arms. Thank goodness Regina never got to see this."_

_Malise tightened her grip around her child, standing up taller to Cora._

_"Do not tell me that you cannot help Cora. I know the truth about Regina. I've been places since I left this town, and Regina is far from dead. So I have a little proposal for you. Help me secure a job at one of the clubs so I am able to keep my daughter, and I will keep your secret. Do we have a deal?"_

_Cora Mills, for once in her life, was taken aback by the nerve of the girl. Never had she been spoken to in such a manner. She contemplated Malise's proposal. She couldn't risk the truth being leaked. Regina's money was all that kept her from falling back down to peasant life. And that would not do._

_"Very well Malise. You and your child may stay here until I have found you something appropriate. You will be restricted to the West Wing, I don't want any guests of mine to hear or see you. Understood?" Cora instructed._

_Malise stepped through the doorway of the manor, her baby sleeping peacefully wrapped tightly in her blanket._

_"Yes Cora."_

* * *

The 'Duke of Locksley' returned to The Dark Castle exactly a fortnight after his last visit, much to the pleasure of Madam Azul, and this time he had paid an even higher sum for the attentions of the wondrous Jewel. Robin knew very well how to fool a greedy woman, and Madam was only interested in what he handed over to her. In his pocket, he held tightly to the precious box intended for Regina.

The Duke of Locksley wanted Jewel for himself, and that was how Robin intended to save Regina from her contract. Posing as the Duke, he would ask Jewel to marry him. It was the only way Madam would let her go.

Making his way to the back of the club to where he knew Jewel's boudoir was, the Duke of Locksley was not prepared for what he would see when he opened her door.

* * *

_Four years ago…_

_"She is no good to Madam Azul, she has a child. Madam informed me when she took Regina that she wouldn't have children in her establishment." Cora said, matter-of-factly to her companion._

_"Then why are you asking a favour from me? Everything comes with a price dearie. As I'm sure you recall." The Dealer snapped back at her._

_Cora laughed at the beady-eyed man._

_"Of course I do. Get this girl out of my hair, and I will give you all the details you need to end your war with the one you call 'Pirate'."_

_The Dealer eyed the woman who sat in the chair across from him. She had been quite a loss to himself, all those years ago. He tapped his cigar out, and walked across the room, thinking._

_"Well, unless she can sing or dance, the girl is only of use as a bar wench. Since she is of no use for the gentlemen, I shall assure you Madam Azul will be kept out of this arrangement. Now, tell me dearie, what do you know of 'The Pirate'?" He said, turning to face Cora once again._

_Cora smiled. Just as she wanted._

_"He comes into port regularly. Usually stays around the bars closest to port, but if you send one of your blonde girls down, you might have a chance luring him back here instead. I'll send the girl to you tomorrow. She can tell you what she can do." Cora replied, rising from her seat and walking out the door as she did so._

_The Dealer watched as his former mistress walked away from him. He shook his head, then wandered over to his desk where the telephone sat. Holding the earpiece up to his ear and dialling a number, he waited as it rang._

_"Send all the boys you have down to the port. We have some business to attend to."_


	10. AUTHOR UPDATE

Hello my lovelies!

I apologise that this is not a chapter update, but I feel that I owe you all an explanation for long periods of time between chapter updates.

I have unfortunately had to make the decision to put both my current stories, 'Wine and Whiskey' and 'Diamond in the Dark' on hiatus due to circumstances occurring in my personal life right now. I love you all and have enjoyed writing these stories thus far, and hope to be able to return to them again soon in the future.

Please stay suscribed to these stories so you can get the get the next chapter when I am able to return to writing.

-OUATAddict Xx


	11. The Room with the Body

_**Apologies for this super long wait! Here it is...what has Robin walked into? I can't update as often as I'd like but I hope to eventually finish this story. Enjoy!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Robin was both confronted by shock and confusion as he took in the sight before him. It was not finding another courtesan in the room where he had been directed as to find Jewel, it wasn't even the tiny child curled up and quivering in the corner of the room. It was Kingsley's body at the foot of the bed, blood dripping from his temple that Robin was not prepared for.

"Where is Jewel? I was told that she would be here." Robin asked the petite doll-looking woman still clutching the fire poker which had been obviously used on Kingsley.

The woman wouldn't answer him, instead turning to threaten Robin with the weapon she held. It was the child that spoke.

"Please don't hurt him! Please!", the little girl cried out; untucking herself from her corner and pulling on the robe that the woman wore. The woman sighed, lowering the fire poker in defeat.

"Jewel isn't here. She and a couple of other girls went missing over a fortnight ago." She said quietly.

Robin shook his head. He wouldn't accept this.

"Why am I finding you in her chambers? And who is this child?" He demanded, he didn't want to scare the child, nor the woman, however with one man dead and Regina missing, he was rather distraught at the possible scenarios that could have lead to the situation he found himself in now.

"They call me China Doll. Madam recruited me as a second courtesan. Jewel gave me her Lotus Room until Madam allocates suitable chambers. The child…" China turned to the tiny girl, gesturing for the child to speak.

Stepping out of China's shadow, the girl let go of the fistful of robe she'd been holding and blinked back at Robin curiously. She pointed at the still body between them on the floor.

"The man brought me here for Madam Azul. He said I needed to help my Mama 'cause she couldn't keep her job if she didn't help him and Madam Azul. Then China Doll saw the man and he got mad."

Robin looked from the little girl to China and bent down to the child's eye-level.

"Can you tell us what your name is sweetheart? We might be able to find your Mama for you if you can tell us her name too?" Robin said gently.

The little girl stepped forward again, reaching out for Robin's hand.

"I'm Lily. Mama's friend calls her 'Malise'."

China Doll looked at Robin with a face telling him she didn't know who the child was talking about. Robin smiled back, telling her it was okay.

Taking Lily's hand, he looked back at her with a smile.

"Well Miss Lily. Isn't it a good thing I know where your Mama is?"

* * *

The tiny girl was happily chatting away to Robin as they walked out of the club and down the street. It was not until they reached the end of the street some fair distance from The Dark Castle that she paused and turned to Robin, dark eyes looking inquisitively at him.

"Do you really know where my Mama is?"

Robin knelt down to eye level with Lily. "You're Mama isn't staying at your home anymore. She's somewhere safe, which is where I'm taking you so you'll both be safe. But you have to tell me something Lily. That man back at the club, did you hear him say where Jewel is?"

The little girl shook her head. "No. But there's another lady that does. She wouldn't tell the lady that found me though."

Robin cursed silently. He knew Lily was trying to help him, but she was only four. He could only try and guess who it was that knew where Regina was if he played a game with her.

"Okay Lily. Does the lady who knows have long hair?" He asked her. She giggled and smiled back at him.

"Yes. I like her hair. She has red in it. I like the colour red."

Robin smiled. Roux. Roux knew where Regina was.

He picked Lily up and carried her further down the street, telling her as they crossed the road "You know what Lily? I like the colour red too", and even though he didn't, in that moment he was rather fond of the colour.

* * *

_**Soo...where is Jewel? What happened between China Doll and Kingsley? Where is Mal hiding? And what does Madam Azul have to do with it?**_


End file.
